Spider
by LilacRavenclaw
Summary: The team has found a young assassin, who was told to kill Bruce Wayne by a mysterious man who has identified himself only as "J". PLOT HAS BEEN CHANGED SLIGHTLY. THERE IS NO MORE TRIANGLE LOVE. I HAVE INCLUDED ROBIN/ZATANNA, BECAUSE THEY'RE BOTH AWESOME.
1. Spider

Hi, this is my first fanfic on an actual website, but I've written so many at home on a pice of paper or two that my readers will get a TON of things from me (Yay).

This is a fanfic about Young Justice, I don't own Young Justice, no pairings, and, oh yeah, I wrote this before the episode where Wally (aka Kid Flash) gets the helmet from the dude who's a) dead and b) holding it for Dr. Fate, and the second chapter, too. I'm currently typing up the third on my iPod and the second on my netbook.

The team found an assassin who was supposed to kill Bruce Wayne, but doesn't kill superheroes or good guys. Spider (the assassin) falls in love with Robin, but somebody is watching her with quite a bit of covered awe... Superboy, her minor mortal enemy. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

* * *

"She's awake," I hear a whisper above my head. I grab the person who spoke, aiming for the neck, but they easily loosen my grip and gag me. I spit it out. "Who taught you to tie gags, because this gag is complete crap! And you BETTER tell me where I am!" I demand.

"I TOLD you it wouldn't work. She probably learned how to do that from her mentor- or employer," a female voice throws out to whoever tried to gag me.

"Tell me where I am or I start to get answers MY way. And trust me, it isn't exactly going to be pretty," I growl.

A boy with a dark t-shirt and a red "s" in a diamond on the t-shirt looks me up and down, and I make a face. He frowns. "Are you sure, Robin?" he asks, "She doesn't exactly look like superhero material."

Honestly, I had had just about ENOUGH. Superboy taunting me? Maybe normal for Robin or-.

That took a second to sink in. I was with Robin, which meant… oh my gosh, I was with THE TEENAGE JUSTICE LEAGUE. (Total comic nerd.)

"Why do you have me HERE? Am I that important?" I smirk. Superboy gives me a glare that could kill Juggernaut within a second. Aqualad moves closer, hopefully to find equal ground and to NOT kill me. That would be good.

"What do you want?" I demand sassily, bringing my eyes up to match his with furiosity. He backs up half a step, and I give a satisfied grunt, but inside I wince. Everybody was afraid of me at my old school, before everything came crashing down on my head. Until I became an assassin, nicknamed Spider for my quick moves, the way I fought and my street name, "Arachne". It was the only job I could think of after the fire that devoured my home and my parents that a kid could take that gave good money, but I had one restriction: I don't kill superheroes.

Anyways, somebody told me to kill Bruce Wayne and provided me with a cross-dimension ripple to get the job done. I was born and bred in the Marvel universe, so this was nothing new. But I had been a comic geek before I was Spider, so I decided to warn Bruce Wayne, as he was Batman.

Unfortunately, my employer left nothing but a letter, J, to identify him. He had a nice suit, looked like a government official, not the type to enlist my services, and he gave me $50 as a prepayment. $50! No authority in their right mind would give that much as a prepayment! A hood was over his face, probably to make sure that nobody recognized him at the dark alley I take my jobs in, but the shape concealed in the hood wasn't…human. It was mutated, like it wasn't just one face but two faces on one head. I mentally enlarge the picture of the man. *Wait a minute. Since when can I search my brain like a- Miss Martian!* I mentally shout. Even though she's halfway across the room, she hears me and winces.

Nobody else does, though, and Superboy gets angrier. "Check for telepathy. She has it!" he growls. Robin's fingers race across the keyboard. "Affirmative," he speaks one word. Superboy strides towards me and with each stride the ground shakes harder. I don't blink, sensing that the very moment he sees weakness, he'll pounce on me like a tiger on a rabbit…or whatever tigers eat. He gives me another prize-winning glare, and I give him a cocky grin. His fists tighten, and I can see the rage in his eyes. Good. He should be angry, the idiot. Nobody challenges the Spider and doesn't regret it.


	2. Assassin

The Robin fell in love with the Spider

**Chapter Two**

I heard footsteps- light, which meant the person was no older than myself. Enter Kid Flash, the obnoxious, off-balance, out-of-touch-with-reality, idiotic, pea-brained, stupid who managed to land a job as a superhero on the teenage Justice League. "Guys, I- whoa, what do we have here?" he gives a prize-winning grin to Miss Martian and glares at the blonde girl, breaking the glare I had with Superboy, and Superboy turns in recognition to Kid Flash's entrance. Aqualad takes Kid Flash's interruption to try and break the extremely tight tension in the room. "Kid, this is…" he leaves off for me to finish. "Spider, Lily, Arachne. Doesn't matter to me, really. I'll answer to any," I toss my hair behind my ear with the air of "I could care less about you,". I then size everybody in the room up. Definitely not a group I would want to meet in a dark alley.

Superboy gives a serious huff, and, being bored, I imitate it, from the amount of air that comes out of his mouth to the length of the sigh. That got him all cliché :(. I trigger that in people. Often.

I was wearing the outfit that I had been wearing the day I was wandering around Gotham, wondering how to tell my employer that I don't kill superheroes or people on the right side of the law. I mean, a) the dude gave me $50 as a prepayment, and b) the dude looked like business, 'cause you don't bring a concealed HUGE semi-automatic to be friendly with an assassin unless you're out of your mind or incredibly stupid.

Anyways, my outfit. I realized that I probably looked like I was the poorest of the bunch, and I probably was, considering my circumstances and theirs. I had a long-sleeved green Aeropostale shirt on, along with Justice jeans (not joking), mismatched socks (one a tall, ankle covering blue and white sock, the other baby blue, white, green, forest green, and grey colored below-ankle sock), and partly burned/muddy Nike sneakers. I never really know WHAT that blackish-brownish mess at the bottom of my sneakers was. The others have hero outfits on, which are pretty amazing compared to my torn, burnt clothing.

Kid Flash gives me the scan, and I feel everybody but Aqualad scanning me as well, each for different purposes. "You must be tired. Where did you come from?" Aqualad asks me. "The Marvel Universe, the place where your comics come to life. I used a cross-dimensional portal and ended up somewhere near the edge of Gotham City," I reply and shrug. Robin speaks for the second time- what can I say? The guy isn't wordy—that's one of the reasons I'm a big fan of his. "That's why your name was so familiar, because you're an assassin- for people who know the future if one guy lives, but only if the future is impossible to live in- in the comics," he murmurs to himself. Robin tells the computer, "Show issue number 20 of the Assassin comics from Marvel."

We all wait as the computer digs a smidge, but it finds me. The scene is where I'm killing a man who would have assassinated Magneto and become the new mutant… king or whatever of Genosha. The man is seen reaching for his gun, but I have kicked the gun away, and he is left to die there, the man with nobody to mourn for him. I strangled him with a silk tie. His face is white, white as the snow that's falling to the ground, covering his cold, lifeless body. I get a shiver up my spine, thinking that not even Aqualad would be kind to me now, but the computer shows the future that would have been if the man had reached his gun, and the silver bullet inside had hit my heart, like he intended: a dark, ruined place, that even RATS didn't last long in. But it also shows what the comic showed: me walking away from the dead body of the man, not taking the money because that would be like putting salt in a deadly wound, and smirking when the money was passed across my desk in my business alley. His body lying across the lap of his employer, yelling that whoever killed the man would pay. Really, though, the employer burned the body as a symbol to those who failed to execute his plans.

"So I guess you know about my parents, and how they died? I guess what you probably DON'T know is why I took the job. Stealing doesn't appeal to me (directed at Robin) and nothing comes easy to people in this world that don't have a superpower (directed at Superboy {who's a total idiot} and Kid Flash) or a magic first-class last name (directed at everybody else). So I decided to do some good in this world and kill the men and women that make it worse. There's almost always a bounty on their heads, and that man that I killed? He wasn't innocent. I SAW him try to kill Professor Charles Xavier, and he DID kill some prestigious leader on the other side of the globe. Nothing is quite as it seems," I snarl menacingly.

This small speech gets me mixed results. Robin turns a smidge pink, just very, very little, but you can tell it's there. Superboy kind of gets less like an angry bull. Aqualad gives me the quickest flick of guilt in his eyes. Miss Martian sits down and curls up into a little ball. The blond girl, who I decide was called Artemis, gives me a look that says, _Get over it. Don't dwell on something stupid like that. _My most laughable response, though, was from the idiotic Kid Flash, who gawks as if I just said that I was Miss Martian and that I loved Superboy, who I definitely DON'T like. Superboy's just so FULL of himself, and he has this attitude of cockiness, but it's mixed with anger as well to make a strange and awkward combination.

I don't know how I can stand him.

Anyways, Kid Flash is gawking, and then he actually speaks. Wow. I didn't know the dude had the brain capacity to actually form WORDS that DON'T insult Artemis or try to charm Miss Martian. "I mean, I have relatives, but nothing? Having to become an assassin just for the basics, and getting beat up on it in your OWN comic, which isn't all too accurate? Harsh," he winces. "Well, that's my life, and I deal with it, because I'm that kind of person. You learn to adapt, whether you want to or not," I shrug, hopefully looking indifferent about my situation, "Can I get out of this…mental hospital bed? I think I proved that I'm not going to kill you. And besides, the weapons I usually use are either empty or on that table over there. Though personally, I'm wondering how you got every single knife, dagger, sword, silk tie, or katana off me. You can check my guns if you want, but you might want me to put in the password first, as the guns could potentially blow your face off, since they're programmed to do that if I run into any…trouble. Unfortunately, when that happens, the gun's blown to smidgeons as well."

Robin looks skeptical, as if the second the gun gets into my hands, I'll shoot my target, shoot everybody in the room so that there aren't any witnesses, wave my hand, step into a portal, and leave Superboy paralyzed in shock. If I was evil, that would be EXACTLY what I would do, but I'd bring the target's body as proof to my employer that I didn't skimp on the job.

He probably wasn't comfortable with me being there in the first place, not after a gunman shot and killed his parents. But he didn't really have a choice, now did he? Tough noogies.

Artemis cautiously walks over to me, her footsteps as light as if she were stalking prey. "Say the password into the guns. We'll let you go once we have your guns on the table with the rest of your weapons," she bargains, and I nod. I say the password into the guns (which is a password I'll take to the grave), and they unlock.

"I have one request. There was a man whose name wasn't fully given, and he asked me to kill Batman, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. The man had me at gunpoint until I agreed," I recall the crazy event in the alley that I take jobs in. Robin stopped the emotions of the team short to play detective to save Batman's life and put the dude in the slammer. "Who was he? Did you recognize him? Has he come before?" he asks, intrigued by the new mystery I'm bringing to the table. I'm outright disturbed by this outburst of questions from the Boy Silent. "Well, if you hook me up to a brain scanner or something like that, you could probably see for yourself and give a better viewpoint than I could," I suggest.

Robin nods, disturbed in turn (I'm not Robin, so I'm not going to use "turbed" or anything like that) that I trust him that he won't destroy my brain in the fragile process. He leads me up to the table for the tunnel/tube, and I hold back a laugh, because I'm once again being strapped to a table, but this time it's of my own free will. "So nobody else can see my memories, right?" I ask, feeling uncomfortable if Superboy saw something embarrassing, he'd take advantage of me.

That would happen over my dead, brain-deprived body. Nobody takes advantage over me, ESPECIALLY Superboy.

I hear Robin call, "Where should we start?" I think it over. The fire could help me get over my depression and my homicidalness when it came to arsonists, but it could also deprive me of my fuel and get Superboy's pity- which was the last thing I wanted, pity from my minor enemy. Depression, however, hindered my ability to slip into any role without difficulty, a major point in my job.

The fire it was.

"The fire. And then the anonymous employer," I call out from my clean white tunnel/tube. I hear Robin push a button, and I fall into a deep sleep…


	3. The most horrifying Memory Lane EVER

Hola, amigos and…really just amigos, you use the boy noun when there's even ONE boy in the group. But you're not here for a Spanish grammar lesson, are you? You're here for the one and only incredible story about Robin, and Spider.

RECAP TIME! So what just happened is Spider has been disarmed and allowed to walk around Wayne Manor. Yet she deliberately let Robin scan her brain starting with when she played directly into the ninth circle of hell's hands, not deliberately at first, but she did when… ah,crud. I almost told you the whole story, and _por que? _Sorry, that's my dad's side coming out.

Anyways…

Time for the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

But of course I had to watch the painful memory come to life once again with them, because nothing is supposed to go right in my life. As an additional bonus of pain, my psychic powers show what their reactions are as if I'm standing in the room among them. My memory half shows me just walking home from high school, a bag full of a mixture of books I do and don't need.

Superboy rolls his eyes, as if my petty little teenage drama is nothing compared to his parentless upbringing in a lab. Kid Flash is inching his way towards Miss Martian on his elbows, as if this is nothing but a simple date night, romance movie, or whatever young couples foolishly in love watch. They set themselves up for failure. I got close to that point, but then everyone I knew betrayed me, and I put up my wall of ice, he went his own way. Simple as apple pie.

Artemis rolls her eyes. She thinks that they're pathetic.

I turn around the corner (memory me) and see a house in flames. "Oh, no," I whisper to myself (still memory me); because I realize that the house in flames is mine. I run towards my house, which is pretty hard considering the textbooks I have in my backpack. The hiking bag bounces up and down on my shoulders as I race up the driveway to see two arsonists running through MY yard, trying to escape the fire's greedy clutches, to find that I am paralyzed with shock as the first man runs at the speed of at least a cheetah to my slow-motion eyes. The second one is not so lucky, and moves slower than the first. Luckily for me, the second man stole anything of importance, and I throw my bag, aiming for his chest. The bag finds its mark, and the man is struggling for air.

He killed my parents.

Now I will kill him.

I wonder, now as I'm watching the scene from an unexistent bystander, was the last thing he saw my face, as I killed him slowly by suffocation? Did he regret what he had done now that someone had doled out the ultimate punishment?

In the room, the teens, except for Robin, Artemis, and Aqualad, give some type of reaction. Miss Martian turns a pale green. Kid Flash's eyes are as big and round as dinner plates. Superboy doesn't breathe out of pure shock.

Oh, but there's more torture.

The man suddenly tries to grab my neck, to take me down with him. I wring his hand and it falls to the white, snow-covered ground, as cold and white and lifeless as the rest of his body. I take the things he stole from me before setting the fire: my iPod touch, my DSi, my mother's taser, my father's guns (did you really think that guns come cheap?), my BB gun, and a cash card that was my father's. So I take what is now rightfully and sorrowfully mine, and leave him there to die and be buried, buried and gone from me. Then I braved the fire to get any other supplies or important things I could need, as the basement was full of dry food.

After a while, the fire finishes the job. I look at the remnants of what used to be my home and I almost start to cry. I lost everything I had. You expect me not to cry? I moan and the memory is over, thank goodness it's all over, but there's more to explore in my brain.

I don't think I could handle much more.

But I have to.

For Batman.

And for Robin.

So the memory side goes to black as Robin fishes out the last memory, and I am wide awake, ready for the renewed pain no matter how much I want to go to bed and how tired I am, even though the tunnel-tube is so relaxing…

* * *

Thanks to swirlhearty23, SuperGroverandElmo, sasumis, and I got mugged by a penguin for subscribing to my story! Comment which pairing you think it should be, RobinxSpider or SuperboyxSpider (got a VERY interesting scene for RobinxSpider fans…)! Thanks to all you guys who still read my story, subscriber or no!


	4. Owwwww

Aloha, readers! I have more! Sorry this bit and the third chapter were a smidge on the late side, considering my track record. I already had the others typed up, and the stupid delay thing for new accounts kept denying me access to the Document Manager.

RECAP TIME! When we last met, Spider had just come out of the dratted brain scanner, like the phoenix comes out of the ashes. Only thing is, this phoenix needs to grow up fast… Robin is just going to scan her brain for the important information. She knows who's coming after Batman; she just has to search her mind…

**Chapter 4**

I scream in agony, pure agony, because this is the memory that I wished was buried and long gone, just like the arsonist's body. With the other memory, it was just a prick of pain, but this was pain to the infinite.

If this were to go on, my brain could be severely injured…

And I could die.

But now I remember the crook's name, and I almost smack my head for not remembering, and then I remember I'm writhing in pain.

Robin makes sure that I'm not attached to the machine, and then he shuts it off. He slides out the table. "What was that? What happened?" he asks, concerned that I had put all my trust into him and now I wouldn't trust him anymore. "That was me. I buried the memory so deep in my mind that the memory was hard to dig out, and I felt so much pain that I started to scream. I'm sorry…but I realize now who it was," I apologize lamely. "Who was it?" asks Robin. "It was Two-face. I'm so stupid for not knowing. J. January/ Janus. The god had two faces, so that would be an appropriate- no, ideal alias. Why was I so STUPID?" I whisper to myself.

The team looks confused, as if they don't know how to cope with these spasms of outrage and anger. Surprise! Me neither.

Robin starts to try and pat me on the back as I've sat up, trying to get my bearings. I sigh, and the team looks bewildered. "Let's do it again. I want you to be able to draw conclusions from me, not look at my sad, sappy past," I bite my lip. When nobody moves, I roll myself back into my tube and hook myself up. Instinctively, I suppose, Robin takes his place back up at the podium/ control panel. The rest filter out among the room with a ceiling fit for a grand planetarium.

I don't hear a word, but as soon as the pain starts, I mentally erase it.

Not there.

The.

Pain.

Is.

Not.

There.

It is gone.

No.

Pain.

The pain doesn't filter through, and the memory starts playing for Robin as I fall into the arms of Morpheus…

But I am still wide awake. I can hear people outside the tube, but not see what they are seeing.

And I am not happy about that.

Not happy at all.

So I go to sleep, because being unhappy is a part of life, but I don't care. Because I want answers. And if I want answers, I'm getting them, one way or another.

Damn it, Robin told me a white lie.

They CAN see it.

I want to find out how MUCH they know.

And I'm going to find out. It's practically inevitable.

It's just a matter of time.

Okay, kind of quick for me, but whatever. Chapter 5 is on its way as we speak. Just a matter of time…

BROUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!


	5. Dreams are a passageway to somone's POV

**Chappie 5**

**Yeah, I know, it's late. I feel like absolute crap, my school had some stupid exam for algebra students and I've been attacked by the impending homework doom monster one time too many. But Chapter 5 is here! Yes, it's late, but here!**

* * *

"She knows. Master! She knows. She knows about me!" Two-face murmurs to HIS employer. "Good. I need the thrill. You people really LAUGH more around here. Be merry or something. Gosh," the employer, clothed in the dark and a dark purple suit, moans.

Two-Face is angered by this comment. A life of crime isn't all fun and games, is it? But that's what the REAL master planner behind J thought. God, he could be so annoying at times like this. When they needed to focus on the matter at hand. He flips his coin impatiently. Heads. Which means that he should work for good. So he'll annoy his boss a little, maybe help his-

"Were you thinking about your niece again, old chum?" the man questions with a hint of laughter in his voice and a small smile on his face. Why not have TWO emotions? It would help people understand you better, but it was even more fun teasing them with one emotion on the one side and the opposite emotion on the other side.

Two-face regained his soldier-like posture and faced his master, as Harley called him "Mistah J", with the honor of a loyal soldier to a dictator. Then his master brought up somebody who he loved so dearly and winced as she struggled against his grip. He knew it was an illusion, he knew the second he touched her hand she'd turn to ash but he wanted to so BADLY.

It was his sister, the one who had married a good man.

As soon as he heard that the fire had swallowed everything that they had, but their little girl had survived, he mourned for Ilene every day, but he tried to find the girl when he wasn't evil. He had scared her into hiding, though, with that stupid gun trick J told him to do.

And as he thought this and mulled it over, he didn't realize that he was once again reaching for Ilene. As soon as his skin brushed over hers oh-so-fragilly, she burst into a tiny flame and turned to ashes.

Somewhere far away, he heard a scream, like his niece tried to when he pulled that stupid gun on her.

That scream was me.

I wake up in a cold sweat, thankfully not screaming my head off. Artemis and Superboy(Grr) are on either side of me, sleeping softly. Superboy, however, is not asleep as I creep across the floorboards to the bathroom, hopefully to wash my face and tell myself that it was all a dream.

But as I sit up in my bed, I feel a cold hand on my shoulder, and almost break it in half. Superboy looks confused, then angry. "Geez, don't scare me like that! I thought I was the only one up," I explain my sudden and random karate chop. "It's alright. I couldn't go to sleep. What kept you up?" he asks me, concerned. "You know me and my type. I'm an assassin! A ruthless person like me always keeps one eye open," I wink. He gives some imitation of a laugh, and I actually laugh. "Now what's really bothering you, one concerned teammate to another?" Superboy asks, as if he knows I was lying so that he wouldn't be worried. "Do you really want to know?" I ask him in all honesty. "YES," he nods with exasperation. "I think Two-face is...my uncle," I breathe out after a long silence.

* * *

***Ominous silence* Wow. Lots of suspense. I PROMISE that chappie 6 WILL BE UP. Pinkie swear. Comments would be fantastic, but I can work without them.**


	6. YAY BUBBLY FIRE EXTINGUISHING FOAM

My super special awesome readers:

Yeah, I get it. You probably hate me for the long break. And then you're all hyped up for another chapter, but it turns out to be a Hiatus poll thing. You're probably at your computer going, "WHAAAAT? That's so unfair!"

But fear not, my lovely readers! I have come in and saved the day! Along with a hiatus note *fends off angry readers* it will also be a chapter! And I will give out gluten-free apple pie to anyone who answers the poll that will be soon going up!

So, yeah, if you want the story to keep running, take the poll that will be up… as soon as I figure out how to put it up, Comments work, too.

Read. And maybe, if I'm lucky, you'll comment about how great this story is. But you probably won't.

The reason for my maybe hiatus? I feel like Spider's a Mary Sue.

**Spider: **I'm so glad I actually get to speak. I'm exasperated. However, there is going to be a deviation from the normal plot! I am NOT going to fall in love with Supey.

Tell them why, Spider.

**Spider:** Because there's been a turn of events, not only in the series, but in Lilac's brain *shivers*, she'll instead be doing Supermartian.

Which means I have to make lots of changes, if this is to continue. All for you, my lovely readers. :D

Starlightlovesya, if you're listening, I'd like you to be my beta.

***SKIPS TO THE INFIRMARY***

Superboy stared at me. "So that's your big revelation," he mumbled slowly, as if not believing me. "Well, what did you expect? Big flashing lights? A skyscraper?" I asked, scowling.

He chooses to ignore me. I scowl again at him and go back to sleep.

***LINE BREAK OF ROBIN'S GADGETS***

In the morning, I wake up to find Artemis on the floor, sleeping at the side of my bed. It's little weird, to say the least.

I try to get out without waking Artemis. I fail.

"Where are you going?" she asks in a defensive tone.

"To the kitchen... I'm eating breakfast. That's normally what people do in the morning," I poke her warily.

She grabs my wrist, and I pull, helping her up. Hopefully, that's what she wanted. We walk down a boring corridor of steel. And that is where we find Miss Martian cooking up a storm of ash.

"Hey….guys," she smiles weakly as her waffles crumble to dust. "Uh, do you want some help with those?" I ask her. "No, I can do it… I think…." she trails off, obviously waiting for a ding to break the very awkward silence. The ding of the oven comes too slowly. But the burning waffles definitely stopped the silence.

"Is this normal?" I ask Artemis. "Just put the waffles out." Artemis scowls. Miss Martian looked at the waffles like they were making her dizzy or something. I grab the nearest fire extinguisher (which was surprisingly a far trip) and use the fluffy white foam to put out the fire. But it turns out that the particular fire extinguisher I chose hadn't been used…ever, so it exploded.

We each took a look at each other and started giggling. I found a clump of the foamy stuff and threw it at Artemis. "You know what this means? War!" Artemis shouted. Artemis started flinging the foam at me, and Miss Martian stared for a bit, and then happily engaged in the foam war. We were throwing clumps of foam as fast as we could acquire them, which meant that we scraped it off of the waffles, the counter, the floor, and even ourselves.

Then Kaldur walked into the room.

Everything stopped in midair. The bubbles may have been fizzing, but that was the only sound.

"What are you doing?" he asked, clearly confused that three teenage girls were throwing around foam. "Having fun with fire extinguishing foam, why?" I asked him, as if he were asking us about the most normal thing in the world, when I finally got the guts to speak. It was probably the most awkward situation I've ever been in. He left the kitchen, mumbling something about getting more sleep before wandering into the kitchen when three girls were playing with foam.

The next person to interrupt our foam-fighting was Zatanna. She shrugged and started flinging foam out of nowhere.

An hour later, we were all lying out on the ground, with red and pine green (Miss Martian) cheeks.

"Well, that was… fun." Artemis huffed. "Yes, I've always wanted to have bonding time with my Earth sisters," Miss Martian smiled. "And it all started with burning waffles," I grinned.

"Well, are you guys gonna get any breakfast?" Robin smirked, obviously feeling triumphant that he had snuck up on us **once again.**

"No. We were thinking of just sleeping in foam the entire day," Zatanna tried to blow off a piece of foam still crackling on her nose nonchalantly. Robin laid down beside her. "Works for me," he shrugged, gathering foam and smearing it on himself, very chalantly smiling at just Zatanna.

Yay, back to me. Anyways, my lovely readers, surprise! Because I've changed it, I've decided that I like it once more! Huzzah!

(Now if only I could conquer my Geometry exam…)

I thought I'd put some fluff in. It tasted like cotton candy to me. I put it out while I figure out what to do next. Honestly, I'm winging it.

Anyways, read, review, and get a pie!


	7. And back to you, serious plot

And back to you, serious nonsubplot...

Hi. It's me. *Who else would it be?* SHUT UP, MUSE.  
As you all know, I've changed the plot. I've also added some Robin/Zatanna fluff (that and WallArt are my OTPs). They're cute. I love them. Better than Supermartian, which (ew) was openly proclaimed in the Belle Reve crack fluff epi that is somehow considered canon.  
BUT you're probably not here to talk with me about my feelings about Robin/Zatanna and WallArt. You might be mad, or confuzzled. Long story short, I began to despise what I wrote. So I changed it. A lot. Most of you might remember chapter 6 *WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT* which was horrible fluffety fluff and made me heart broken, because I thought that Spider was a Mary Sue. I hate Mary Sues. I mean, I REALLY REALLY DESPISE MARY SUES WITH ALL OF MY BEING. So to think that one of my OWN characters was a Mary Sue was awful. I even thought of cutting the story.  
But I remembered swirlhearty31, and my first international reviewer, purple-starburst! You guys are awesome and helped me convince myself I could once again turn Spider over to the side of the non- Mary-Sues! So here's a present with bubbly fire extinguisher foam on top! (Because all the best gifts have foam on them)  
A new chappie!  
I also read a hilarious post on Fanfic called Rosemarylln and her story comments. It's fantastic. The original story is pretty misinformed, I have to say. Sorry, be jealous of me, but as they say, the truth ain't always pretty.  
You guys must be trying to strangle me for stalling this long.  
On with te story! The taco man says hello at dawn! Bella Swan is a Mary Sue! Quesadilla rolls!  
Disclaimer: Do I own anything stated in here? No. Sadly, I don't even own a copy of Mariokart for Wii. I wish, but niet. It's my favorite game *sobs in disbelief*

After a long while of just laying on the floor staring at the bubbles on the ceiling like clouds in the sky, we got up, brushed ourselves off, and began our normal day. Artemis went to go practice some kicks and punches on a punching bag (A/N Artemis, I think you finally killed the poor thing...), Miss Martian baked some crossaunts and they surprisingly tasted okay, Robin went off to do some sort of ninja thing, and Zatanna started to play Mariokart. "Do you really do this for fun?" I asked her, sitting down next to her as she cussed out King Boo for passing her in Latin, causing his car to shut down. "Yeah, why?" she shrugged. "Because I'd like to see if that Wild Wing can stand up to an old fashioned Booster Seat," I grinned and sat down next to her, picking up a black Wii controller.  
We raced for an hour or two, then we were called for a mandatory combat training class. Apparently she was the "trainer from the black lagoon". I believed no such terms.  
"Today we'll be partenering up," Black Canary announced (A/N OH YEAH, MY OTPS COMING UP RIGHT NOW), "Kid Flash, you'll be practicing with Artemis. Robin, with Zatanna. (A/N and this isn't pairing anymore, just friends, unless I should advance upon Spider's feelings for her partener, but it's all up to the reviewers...) Superboy with Miss Martian, and Spider with Kahl'dur." Ignoring the obvious protests from Kid Flash and Artemis, Black Canary started to lay down the rules, "This is a bit different from normal combat training. You'll be dumped in a forest handcuffed to each other. If you try to take the handcuffs off, you'll be eletrocuted. You have to fight androids pre-programmed to heal faster than an average human. If you or your teammate are injured, send up some sort of signal that could get someone's attention. I will be monitoring this exercise. You'll also be supplied wih a few things that you might find in a hitch-hiker's backpack." (A/N: Batman didn't want me to even give them that... I wrote a moustache on him, and other facial hair before he relented. And oh, yeah, I threatened to let the yaoi fangirls have my notebook, so that they could pair Robin up with Roy, and him up with Ollie. No offense to any slash fangirls..but I don't see Batman as gay.)  
We apparently had to be taken captive by M'gann's own bioship, in which Kahl'dur told me of the bet going on with the League on how long it would take Artemis and Wally to get together. "I,myself, think that they would never date. They bicker over the littlest things," Kahl'dur admitted to me. I nodded, not really thinking that they hated each other all that much.  
"So, do we have a strategy?" I asked him. "I do not know the terrain we will be placed in. When we are there, it is going to be a better environment for forming a plan to fit to the terrain," Aqualad explained. "Makes sense," I shrugged.  
In a few minutes, he was fast asleep. At first I thought he was thinking, but when I poked him, he didn't even stir.  
Zatanna looked back and grinned evilly, pulling out a black sharpie. I met her gaze and brought out a pink one.  
About twenty minutes later, Aqualad had a face decorum worthy of Lady Gaga (A/N: in the way that it was completely spontaneous). Anything Zatanna and I could think of was written on Aqualad's face, including some Latin.  
Which was random, but really cool.  
When we woke him up, it was time to jump. Each pair was dropped off at a different location, but Zatanna had managed to convince Black Canary to let her and Robin off last (something about how she might get electrocuted in the first five seconds because Robin tried a ninja move, but forgot someone was attached to him).  
Black Canary suddenly realized what we had done to him, and gone into the back, but it didn't help fight the sniggers that were coming from the back of the bioship. Zatanna was amazing, because she somehow managed to keep her face straight. I thought of very unhappy things. It worked partially. I could feel a traitorous smirk slipping onto my face.  
Aqualad looked at the path Black Canary made and looked at it like an ignorant toddler.  
Finally, Black Canary gathered up her dignity and dropped us off in the middle of nowhere.  
*LILAC POV (AKA THIRD PERSON OMNISCENT)*  
Black Canary dropped off the last pair of kids, then went to the Watchtower to see them. She wondered how much money she'd make off of all this video evidence. Probably a lot, though Batman didn't bet. Which was lucky for her, since he'd probably win them all. Being Batman and everything.  
Ah well. Let the games begin.

Yes. Sadly, I end the chapter here. Because if it were any longer, I'm pretty sure I might negate the previous statement said above (aka disprove the fact that the coupling is NOT up to the readers, which it totally is), and therefore lose all of my readers and my creative license.  
I've been doing too much Geometry lately.  
It's bad for my mental health.  
Speaking of things that are bad for your mental health, never read any Mary Sue/Gary Stue fanfics. They will explode your brain. Unless you're into that stuff (which I hope I'm not). It may even mentally scar you, if the author is really that bad. I read the first chapter of one and I nearly suffocated because of the grammar and spelling errors (yes, I am a grammar "Nazi". It KILLS me when people don't use proper English and butcher the English language.) that the author had. I could barely read it.  
On a completely unrelated topic, it's time to hand out apple pie for all the good little girls and boys that reviewed *has been watching too much Nightmare before Christmas (which, BTW, I was so happy when Disney XD showed it) and Kingdom Hearts version of Nightmare before Christmas* A pie to LiveLoveMusic20 for reviewing and commenting, and a pie to hiddensounds123 for favoriting, and because I need something to do other than beg to play videogames late at night in the little spare time that I have.  
And now to the mailbox!  
Spider: *opens mailbox* There's only one.  
Doesn't matter. Read it (because I want the readers to know what this person has to say without flipping back and forth between pages).  
Spider: Whatever, you're the boss.  
Darn right I am!  
Spider: LiveLoveMusic20 says: I like it :) I wanna see what happens later! I'm a Robin/Spider fan :3  
That was actually really encouraging. I was worried that the Superboy/Spider fans would be angry with me for messing with my own canon. But unfortunately, as you can see, LiveLoveMusic20, I'm not exactly willing to mess with a canon couple (except for Robin/Star in Teen Titans, because we all know Robin deserves better that Starfire, and the other exception is Terra/Beast Boy {whadda ya know, they're also Teen Titans}, because in my opinion, Terra's a traitor who decided to make the right decision ONCE and has no right to have Beast Boy falling in love with her when we all know Raven likes him {pointed out in the episode, "Nevermore"} so I hate that couple), and the canon couple Zatanna/Robin was made canon just about the moment Robin laid eyes on Zatanna. If you don't believe me, watch the episode... The one with Red Volcano. I forget the title. This was also the moment I had high hopes for: a) Wally, and b) WallArt, because if you'll notice, Wally does NOT hit on Zatanna.  
But thanks for the nice review!

Cherry Danishes for all that review this time!  
On that note... I've never gotten a bad comment. I think that either means my story's not incredibly awful, or I'm such a little fish in the pond that no one seems to think that flaming me will make any difference. Constructive criticism is not EVER considered flaming. However, you cross the line when you bring anything outside of writing into it.  
On a side note, what is the definition of prep?  
Spider: Okay, enough with the comments! It's taking up space!  
Alright, fine. Goodbye, and see you again next time! Before Spider yells at me again, there will be another mailbox next time!


End file.
